Dudleyville Disaster
by Neo-Blackheart
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the Dudley Boyz had their own game show? Read this and find out.


Dudleyville disaster  
  
  
  
Announcer- Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we welcome you to the only game show that's hazardess to your health. Welcome to. Audience- DUDLEYVILLE DISASTER! Announcer- And here's your host, the one man who never has a problem getting wood, BUBBA RAY DUDLEY! Bubba walks on stage with D-von and Spike. Bubba- Hello, and welcome to Dudleyville Disaster. I am your host, Bubba Ray Dudley. With me as always is my personal assistant, and half brother, D-von Dudley. An just in case we need to mop up the floor, please welcome the janitor, and my other half brother, Spike Dudley. Spike- How come I have to be a janitor? Bubba- SHUT UP! Don't make me get the table! Anyway, D-von, introduce us to our contestants. D-von- OH TESTIFY! First of all, we got Jim Bob last name unknown. We see a redneck standing at one of those game show type potiums you see on Jeperdy. Jim Bob- Howdy. D-von- So, it says here you're from Arkansas. Jim Bob- Yip. I live in one of them trailor type parks, and my favorite eattin' food is squirl. D-von- Okay, that was more info than I needed. Anyway, next up is Mike. We see a guy in a suit and tie standing at another potium next to Jim Bob. Mike- Hey. D-von- It says you're studying to become a lawyer. Mike- Yes. Bubba- So you like the taste of blood? Audience bursts out laughing. D-von- Ah, Bubba, you're too much. And finally, we have Norman. We see a gangster wearing the color of the Blood and a hat with the 2- pac logo (assuming 2-pac had a logo). Norman- Yo what up G? D-von- Not much. So you're a member of the blood? Norman- Word. And I tell you what dogg, I'ma bust a cap in hillbilly Bob over there. D-von- What about Mike? Norman- Man, he my homie. He kept me out of prison. Can you dig that suckuh? Bubba- Well, let's get on with the game. The rules are simple. For every question you get right, you get one hundred points. No penalty if you get a question wrong, but if two people have a lower score than the other, then you will have to pay the price. D-von hands Bubba a bunch of note cards. Bubba- First question. Which professional wrestler has the ankle lock as his finishing move? Jim Bob buzzes in. Jim Bob- Baldy! Bubba- More specific please. Jim Bob- Oh. Hell I don't know. Mike buzzes in. Mike- Kurt Angle! Bubba- Correct. Now then, question two. There was one track scheduled to be placed on the WWE Forcible entry soundtrack. Unfortunately, it never made it there. The band is eleventh Finger, that's the only hint we're giving you But which wrestler does this song belong to? D-von, play the sample! D-von pulls out a boombox, puts a CD in, and Kane's current theme song begins to play. However, only twenty seconds worth of the song is played. Bubba- Now then, which wrestler has this as their theme song Dead silence. Bubba- Okay, this one's a little tricky. I'll give you another hint. The big red machine is his nickname. Jim Bob buzzes in. Jim Bob- I know! It's one of them there footimaball players. Bubba- No, this is a question on WRESTLING! Jim Bob- Oh. Hell, I don't know. Buzzer sounds. Bubba- The correct answer was Kane. Next question is as follows. What popular heavy metal group wrote the theme song for Stone Cold Steve Austin. Norman buzzes in. Norman- Yo, it's Black Label society yall! Bubba- Good guess, but not the right answer. We're looking for the track on the forcible entry CD. Norman- Well why didn't you say that earlier?! Mike buzzes in. Mike- Disturbed! Bubba- Correct. Next question. In which Wrestlemania did the heavy metal group Drowning Pool perform live? Norman buzzes in. Norman- Wrestlemania X to the izzate yall! Bubba- Correct. We also would've accepted Wrestlemania 18, or Wrestlemania 2002. Well, that's the end of round one. D-von, recap the scores! D-von- Jim Bob is standing there like an idiot with zero, Norman's got one hundred dollars, and Mike is currently in the lead with two hundred dollars. Bubba- Okay, on to round two. Remember that all points are doubled in this round, so a right answer gets you two hundred dollars. First question. Which WWE Superstar has the Sharp Shooter as a finishing move. Jim Bob buzzes in. Jim Bob- The Rock! Bubba- No, the Rock never finished anyone off with the sharp shooter. Anyone else? Mike buzzes in. Mike- I believe it was the late Owen Hart. Bubba- Correct. We also would've accepted Bret Hart. Next question. Which wrestler sounds incredibly gay, has white hair, and jumps around like a total idiot? Jim Bob buzzes in. Jim Bob- It's that there Ric Flair feller! Bubba- My god, that's right. D-von- Yeah Jimmy, there's hope for you yet. Bubba- Well, anyway, next question. Finish this phrase. Yo, it's me, it's me. Norman buzzes in. Norman- It's DDP YALL! Bubba- Wrong. Mike buzzes in. Mike- It's DDP. Bubba- Correct. Norman- Hey man, that's wack. That's exactly what I saying dogg! Bubba- Sorry, there wasn't a "Yall" at the end of the phrase, therefore, it doesn't count. Moving on to the next question. What's the finishing move of Brock Lesner. Mike buzzes in. Mike- The F5. Bubba- Correct! And that, ladies and gentlemen is the end of the game. Mike is the winner, and Jim Bob and Norman have the lowest scores. And you know what that means? D-VON.! Audience- GET THE TABLE! D-von pulls out two tables, and sets them up. While D-von does a one man 3D to Norman, Bubba power bombs Jim Bob through the other! Bubba- Well, that's the end of another fine addition of Dudleyville Disaster. Join us again next time.  
  
  
  
(No tables were hurt during the production of this game show. However, the people going through them signed a waver saying that Bubba Ray and D-von would not be held responsible for any injuries received.) 


End file.
